Malam Minggu Naruto
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Ini bukan cerita tentang Miko dan Ryan. Tapi ini cerita tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Di mana semua hal buruk akan dibentuk menjadi senyuman.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, Alternative Universe, OOC, freak, and so on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

.

**Malam Minggu Naruto**

**Malam Penembakan Sakura**

.

Ada sebuah rumah sedikit bernuansa mewah yang berdiri kokoh di kompleks perumahan Konoha. Rumah berwarna cokelat putih itu tampak begitu sepi terlihat dari luar. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang membuka pintu rumah itu dengan perlahan. Wajahnya memasang senyuman canggung sembari menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan menyapa. "Hai, nama aku Naruto. Aku tinggal di rumah ini bersama dengan temanku, Sasuke. Saat ini aku sedang jomblo atau kata banyak orang krisis kasih sayang. Aku sudah jomblo sekitar, umm … sebulan yang lalu, mungkin. Ini rumah kos-kosan kami selama kami berkuliah di kota ini." Naruto, pria dengan rambut pirang itu tampak membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Dia menghampiri seorang pria lainnya yang tampak sibuk mendandani sebuah tomat besar.

"Dobe, cepat sini. Kau harus latihan sebelum waktu H-nya," ucapnya sembari menyingkir ke samping—menyediakan ruang agar Naruto dengan gampang berdiri di depan tomat berdandan tersebut.

"Aku kan mau nembak cewek, masa iya pake tomat latihannya. Pake jeruk, mungkin?" Naruto memasang tampang kolotnya sembari menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Sasuke yang memang dari tadi sudah bersusah payah mendandani tomat tersebut hanya mampu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Dobe, jeruk itu warnanya norak. Kamu mau dapat cewek norak? Yang hobinya makan permen pake nasi, mau?"

"E-enggak sih. Ta-tapi masa tomat, merah gitu. Terus itu apa yang pink-pink di pipi tomatnya?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap _horror_ ke arah tomat tersebut.

"Itu ronanya, Dobe. Kisahnya dia lagi malu-malu. Sudah cepat belajar. Bentar lagi kan kamu mau jalan bareng dia."

"Oke, ehem. Sa-Sakura, malam ini kamu cantik banget. Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku melihatmu, rasanya mata ini gak pernah bosan buat selalu menatapmu secara langsung. Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, tapi … aku cuma mau bilang kalo sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu. Kamu mau jadi pacar aku? Apa? Iya, aku bakalan setia sama kamu. Udah? Bagus, gak?"

"Eh, _aho_. Aku buatin kamu tomat dandan biar kamu bisa latihan ngomong sama itu tomat, bukannya malah ngomong ke aku. Kamu tatap itu tomat baik-baik, bukan tatap ke arahku."

"Ya, tapi kan itu tomat gak punya mata. Kasih mata dulu kenapa," ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas. Memang mungkin Sasuke orang yang cukup jago dalam urusan percintaan seperti ini, mungkin. Tetapi jika soal dandan mendandani sepertinya … nol persen.

"Dobe, tomat kalau ada matanya itu serem."

"Ya, tapi dikasih rambut begitu lebih serem lagi, Sas."

Hening.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah tomat berdandan kini polos tak mengenakan sehelai apapun pada tubuhnya. Bebarapa saat sebelum Naruto memulai kembali latihan tembak-menembaknya. Naruto tampak tersenyum tipis sembari berdiri tegak di depan tomat tersebut. "Sakura, hari ini ada rahasia terbesar aku yang ingin aku ungkapin ke kamu. Apa? Iya ini ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Kenapa? Oh, iya tenang aja kok, ini berita yang bagus. Iya, sebenarnya aku mau ngomong kalau aku itu sayang banget sama kamu. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berbalik untuk menanyakan pendapat Sasuke. "Ba-bagaimana, Sas?"

"Bagus banget. Aku yakin pasti dia bakal nerima kamu. Gayamu barusan itu benar-benar _gentleman_. Aku salut sama kamu. Sudah latihan, kan? Sekarang kita cari baju." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera mengajak Naruto untuk memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk kencan Naruto kali ini. Dia yakin kalau kencan kali ini pasti berhasil.

.

.

.

"Namaku Sasuke, dan aku tinggal di kota besar ini dengan teman masa kecilku yang gak kecil-kecil banget sih. Sudah sekitar dua tahun kita tinggal bareng dan selama itu juga muka Naruto tetap gak berubah jadi ganteng. Beda sama aku, setiap aku ngobrol di _chat_ dan nanya Sasuke orangnya kayak apa? Aku selalu dibilang keren dan ganteng. SimSimi memang paling pintar menilai orang."

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut cokela panjang yang dikuncir tampak menyusuri jalanan Konoha dalam diam. Sesekali dia menguap lebar dan memperhatikan jalanan di sekitarnya dengan tatapan malas. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nomor telepon yang seharusnya sudah dia hubungi sejak tadi. Dengan perlahan dia mengetikkan beberapa kata pada ponselnya dan mengirimkannya pada nomor tersebut.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Sas, aku sudah keren gak pake baju ini?" tanya Naruto sembari sesekali berputar-putar agar baju yang dikenakannya tampak berkibar layaknya sebuah gaun. Dia tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke dan mendekatinya. "Makasih sudah bantu buat milih baju, Sas."

"Iya, sama-sama kan kamu temanku. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya aku ngebantuin kamu." Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan perlahan.

Naruto balas menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto balas mene—

"Naruto ini jijik," ucap Sasuke sembari memasang tampang datarnya. "Mendingan kamu cepat keluar dan temuin cewek itu. Cewek yang dalam keadaan bekukus itu lebih serem daripada tomat berambut tahu gak? Cepat sana." Sasuke mendorong punggung Naruto dengan pelan dan menyruhnya untuk cepat pergi. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari rumah sederhana tapi mewah tersebut. Sesekali dia melihat ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan "Bagaimana dengan nasibku?" namun Sasuke hanya mengibaskan tangannya—menyuruhnya untuk tetap pergi.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah sembari menutup pintu rumah tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut. Helaan napas lega meluncur manis dari bibirnya saat matanya dapat menatap layar televisi dalam keadaan santai dan bahagia.

"Sas, Sas! Tolongin aku dong!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan menatap Naruto dengan malas. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku pinjam sepedamu, dong. Mobilku kayaknya mogok. Lagian tadi pagi pas aku gosok gigi aku ketelen sabun, aku takut itu pertanda buruk," ucap Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas. Sesekali dia tampak ingin menitikkan air mata yang sepertinya begitu susah untuk dipaksa keluar.

"Apa-apaan, sih! Aku gak punya sepeda dan alasanmu gak masuk akal. Sikat gigi kok bisa ketelen sabun. Memangnya kamu sikat gigi pake sabun?"

"Iya, eh gak juga sih, tadi pagi cuma tes-tes. Siapa tahu bisa hemat odol."

"HAH?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Sas? Ada yang salah? Kan aku cuma ingin bereksperimen," ucap Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Naruto tampak lebih bingung saat Sasuke memasang tampang yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu khawatir. "Kenapa sih, Sas?"

"Kan itu sabun sering aku pake buat tiiiiiiit."

Dan terjadilah acara hantam-menghantam.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu. Kamu doain aku ya, Sas." Naruto menutup pintu tersebut dengan pelan dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Belum sempat Sasuke kembali bersantai di sofa yang empuk, tiba-tiba ponselnya bunyi. Dengan cepat Sasuke membukanya dan membaca sms yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

[Ini tuan Sasuke, ya? Kirimin pulsa ke nomor ini ya. Cepat! Soalnya saya lagi butuh sekarang juga. Saya mau menghubungi tuan.]

Sasuke menatap ponselnya dengan _horror_. "Nih, ada lagi nih acara tipu-menipu kayak beginian. Tapi, kok dia bisa tahu namaku, ya? Canggih nih penipunya," ucap Sasuke sembari memasukkan ponselnya kembali dalam kantong celananya. Saat lagi asik nonton sembari makan keripik kentang, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi lagi. Sasuke memperhatikan nomor yang tertera di sana. Sama persis dengan nomor penipu yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk beli pulsa.

"Halo?"

[Ini Neji, pembantu baru yang mau bekerja di tempat tuan Sasuke. Pulsanya sudah dikirim, belum?]

"Hah? Be-belum. Kenapa me—"

[Kalau belum, kirimkan dulu. Baru hubungi saya lagi kalau pulsanya sudah dikirim. Terima kasih.]

'TUT TUT TUT'

"Si-sialan nih pembantu. Enak banget nyuruh majikannya buat beliin pulsa. Nanti kamu ya, kalau sudah kerja di sini bakalan aku siksa kaya TKI yang di Arab sana." Dengan malas Sasuke kembali menelepon pembantu tersebut menggunakan kesabaran yang cukup ekstra.

[Ya, tuan?]

"Kamu sudah di mana? Pulsanya nanti aja kalau kamu sudah berhenti kerja sama aku. Sekarang kamu di mana?"

[Oh, saya di jalan.]

"Aku tahu kamu di jalan. Siapa bilang kamu di pohon. Maksudnya daerah sekitar mana? Di sekat kamu ada apa gitu, yang bisa saya kenalin. Bangunan atau apa gitu."

[Oh, di dekat saya ada orang lagi merokok, tuan. Namanya, umm mas? Namanya siapa? Hidan? Oh namanya Hidan, tuan. Tuan kenal?]

"Pembantu mental," batin Sasuke sembari mengelus dadanya dengan pelan. "Pokoknya kamu terus aja ke Konoha, rumah kita ada di jalan Konoha nomor 404."

[Oh, Konoha yang tempat syutingnya Naruto Shippuden itu, ya? Yang ninja-ninja itu, kan? Dengar-dengar katanya Si Tobi itu Obito yang menyamar ya, tuan? Itu beneran, gak?]

"Ya mana aku tahu, memangnya aku mamanya Obito."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menghela napasnya dengan keras. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas dalam beberapa detik terakhir ini. Dia tampak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Cukup banyak orang yang ada di jalanan malam ini. Entah kenapa sepertinya jalanan tak pernah membiarkannya untuk sendiri. Jalanan terlalu baik kepadanya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi satu-satunya teman yang selalu ada di dekat dan jauhnya. "Halo, Sas?"

[Apa lagi?]

"Sas, aku gak tahu mesti ngomong apa sama dia. Aku kan gak pinter ngomong, Sas. Kalau misalnya dia bosan dan pulang, kayak apa? Aku mesti bagaimana, Sas?" Naruto tampak dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Terbukti dari mukanya yang semakin jelek dan rambutnya semakin tajam saja. Sesekali dia melihat ke luar jendela mobilnya dan menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam.

[Ya kamu ngajak cerita apa gitu. Tanyain tentang film kesukaannya atau musik yang dia suka. Misalnya gini, kalau dia nanya tentang film kesukaanmu, kamu bakal jawab apa?]

"Naruto shippuden," jawab Naruto seadanya sembari memasang tampang kolotnya.

[Itu Anime, buaya. Pilih film yang lebih canggih atau gimana gitu]

"Ya, tapi kan Naruto berantemnya seru. Lagian pemeran utamanya juga ganteng," elak Naruto sembari terus mendengarkan jawaban dari Sang Kawan yang ada di seberang sana.

[Eh, itu Naruto paling-paling kalau jalan di pasar minggu dikirain duren lepas. Udah pokoknya kamu cerita yang cowok banget lah, jangan terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Oke?]

.

.

.

Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan canggung. Warna rambutnya yang merah muda lembut terlihat begitu segar di mata Naruto. Sesekali Naruto mencoba tersenyum seganteng mungkin dia hadapan Sakura. "Ehm, makanannya enak?" tanya Naruto mencoba memecahkan suasana canggung yang sedari tadi tercipta.

'PLAK'

"Hahaha, iya enak kok. Kamu gak makan?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto. Entah kenapa semenjak tadi, setiap dia ketawa, pasti dia memukul bahu Naruto dengan kuat.

"Buset, kenapa daritadi aku dipukulin mulu. Nih bahu pasti sudah biru-biru. Mana mukulnya kuat banget lagi. Itu tangan atau batu, sih?" batin Naruto miris seraya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang sudah tertanam di bahunya semenjak pertama kali bertemu Sakura.

'PLAK'

"Nar, kok kamu diam aja, sih? Maaf ya aku sering mukulin kamu, dari kecil aku bisa lihat hantu. Jadi, dari tadi aku ada lihat hantu yang dari awal ketemu sama kamu selalu mencoba buat gangguin kamu. Terus aku mukulin dia biar dia gak ganggu kamu lagi. Maaf banget, ya~" Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan gadis sadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Ahh, makasih banyak!"

'BUK'

"A-aduh maaf! Kamu jadi mimisan gara-gara aku mukul pipimu terlalu kuat, ya? Aduh maaf ya Naruto." Sakura tampak memasang tampang bersalah sembari mencoba memberikan Naruto tisu makan yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, bukannya membersihkan darah mimisan Naruto, Sakura malah tidak sengaja mencolok mata Naruto. sungguh teragis nasib Naruto.

.

.

.

[Kenapa lagi?]

"Sas, aku gak tahan, Sas. Aku bisa bengkak satu badan kalau pacaran sama cewek itu, Sas. Dia cewek mistis, Sas. Dia bilang ada hantu yang ikut di aku, Sas. Terus dia mukulin aku dari tadi buat ngusir hantunya. Tangannya keras banget, Sas. Dari tadi itu dia mukulin aku terus. Bahuku ini sampe biru-biru, Sas. Sejam aja aku sama dia lagi, kamu bakalan liat tubuhku ngambang di sungai dalam keadaan biru dan membengkak, Sas. Pokoknya kamu harus jemputin aku di sini."

[Loh? Kok dia jadi kayak gitu, Dobe?]

"Aku gak tahu apa-apa, Sas. Kamu tahu kan kalau aku ini gak pinter."

[Ya, tapi gimana caranya?]

"Po-pokoknya kamu harus cari akal buat bisa ngeluarin aku dari restoran ini, Sas."

[Ya iya tapi kayak apa? Masa aku tiba-tiba ke sana terus teriak, "Naruto! Nenekmu kebawa arus sungai di sebelah rumah!" masa kaya gitu?]

"…"

[Dobe? Dobe, kamu gak serius, kan?]

Beberapa saat kemudian …

'BRAK'

"Naruto! Nenekmu kebawa arus sungai di sebelah rumah!"

"Apa? Nenekku? Nenekku yang selama ini selalu menggendongku pagi dan malam? Nenek yang selalu memberikan cahaya lampu ketika aku tidur kebawa arus sungai? Bawa aku sekarang ke sungai itu, Sas! Bawa! Aku mau menemaninya berenang di sana, Sas!"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke dan Sasuke sebagai supirnya. Muka mereka berdua tampaknya sedang dalam keadaan kusut total yang mungkin butuh waktu berhari-hari buat bisa meluruskannya.

"Tadi aku jago banget aktingnya," batin Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto sama sekali gak bisa akting," batin Sasuke sembari terus melajukan mobilnya dalam keadaan santai. "Eh, Dobe. Jangan-jangan kamu bawa pulang lagi itu hantu?"

"Se-serius? Di mana, Sas? kamu ngeliat ada dia gak di sini?"

"Ya mana bisa aku ngeliat yang begituan. Eh-eh! Jangan dipegang tanganku, bego! Eh-eh! Awaaas!"

'BRAK'

.

.

.

"Malam ini semuanya kacau. Mulai dari Naruto yang kencannya berantakan gara-gara ceweknya mistis banget sampai pulang dari sana kita nabrak calon pembantu kita sendiri," ucap Sasuke sembari menghela napas lelah.

"Malam pertama di Konoha aku ditabrak sama mobil majikan, ha—ah. Tapi untung saja majikan masih mau merawatku."

"Ayo, Neji, dimakan makanannya biar cepat sembuh," ucap Sasuke sembari menyerahkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih,

"Iy, terima kasih banyak, tuan."

.

.

.

"Malam ini semuanya kacau. Tapi untung saja aku gak jadi pacaran sama gadis mistis itu. Semoga saja malam minggu selanjutnya saya sudah bisa dapat pacar. Semoga saja …"

"Sudah jangan sedih, nih aku punya kenalan lagi, namanya Shion," ucap Sasuke sembari melihatkan foto seorang cewek pada ponselnya. "Ini cocok pasti, soalnya dia orang baik terus pacarnya juga gak ada yang ganteng."

Hening.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Hahahah akhirnya jadi juga parody cerita **Malam Minggu Miko**. Maaf kalo humornya garing. Cerita ini akan di update mungkin setiap malam minggu, sama seperti cerita aslinya. Maaf jika para karakter terlalu ooc, namanya juga AU. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca. Kalau ada yang mau memberi ide soal humor silahkan aja ya, ditunggu.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, Alternative Universe, OOC, freak, and so on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

.

**Malam Minggu Naruto**

**Episode Shion**

.

Suasana di rumah sederhana sedikit mewah itu masih seperti biasanya. Warnanya tetap putih dan cokelat muda dan orang-orang di dalamnya masih aneh seperti biasanya. Sesekali sedikit auman terdengar dari dalam rumah. Entah itu orang ataupun kuda, tidak pernah ada yang tahu.

.

.

"Namaku Naruto, kali ini aku punya teman kencan baru, namanya Shion dan malam ini kita akan janjian buat ketemuan di restoran. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju yang menurutku benar-benar baju yang sangat luar biasa. Sampai-sampai orang yang dulunya mengenakan baju itu menjadi terkenal ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar. Semoga … semoga Tuhan mengijinkan."

.

.

Tampak Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sembari menatap Sasuke. Sedikit senyuman tipis memalukan terlukis di bibirnya. "Baju ini bagus, 'kan? Cocok gak sama aku, Sas?" tanyanya sembari sesekali memperbaiki letak baju dan topi yang dikenakannya. Sejenak Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan "Mati sana".

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Kedua alisnya bertaut antara berpikir tak mengerti dan ingin segera bunuh diri. "Bagus. Bagus banget. Mukamu jadi mirip badut yang masuk wc terus keluar lagi dan bilang sama temannya, "Aku lupa pipis"," ucap Sasuke sembari menatap kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, tapi kan Mario sama Luigi jadi terkenal keren karena pakai baju ini kan, Sas? Siapa tahu Shion bakalan suka juga sama aku." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa kostum yang dikenakannya benar-benar luar biasa … buruknya.

"Ya, iya tapi nanti kalau kamu keluar sana paling-paling dikira Mario Bros lupa jalan pulang buat balik ke _Game_-nya dia. Lagian itu Si Mario gak segininya juga pakai topi warna norak pink begitu. Itu jangan-jangan nanti kamu dikira Mario telat datang bulan." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda benar-benar dan sangat tidak setuju dengan pakaian Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang dan mencoba untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Akhirnya, Naruto sebagai salah satu pemeran yang baik hati juga bodoh mulai angkat bicara.

"Terus, memangnya Mario warna topinya apa, Sas?"

"Kuning, bukan?"

Hening.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan kali ini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah dengan Naruto yang memakai pilihan baju Sasuke yang begitu sederhana tapi sedikit kelihatan mewah … seperti layaknya rumah mereka.

'BRUK'

Naruto menoleh ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Neji sedang asik mondar-mandir sambil membawa sebilah sapu lidi. "Kenapa kok gayanya kayak gitu?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap Neji dengan tatapan bingung. "Itu sapu dilinya buat apa?"

"Sapu lidi, bego."

"Eh, iya sapu lidi. Itu buat apa, Ji?"

Neji sebagai pembantu baik hati yang jarang berbohong hanya mampu tersenyum tipis dan menatap Naruto juga Sasuke dengan tatapan kalem. "Buat jitak ular, Tuan," jawabnya kalem sembari melanjutkan acara cari-mencarinya.

"Loh, ular yang dua hari lalu itu belum didapat juga. Terus kalau misalnya aku tidur dia ngedatangin aku, gimana?"

"Ajak ngobrol aja, Tuan."

Naruto terdiam dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Perpedaan dalam bersahabat itulah yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan serasi. "Pokoknya harus ditemukan malam ini juga, ya? Sas, aku berangkat dulu. Kamu hati-hati di rumah."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan tiba-tiba memegang leher Naruto.

"Ma-mau apa, Sas?"

"Baikin dasimu."

"Aku kan gak pake dasi."

"Oh, iya lupa. Kebiasaan nonton sinetron yang adegan suaminya pergi terus sebelum pergi istrinya ngebaikin dasi suaminya dulu terus habis itu dicekik dan suaminya mati, lalu akhir cerita Sang Istri bahagia hidup melimpah dengan warisan Sang Suami."

"I-itu sinetron yang naik-naik burung bangau, ya?"

"Elang, bego. Lagian itu bukan sinetron laga, tapi siksa kubur, hahaha."

Dan terjadilah acara yang sebaiknya tidak dipertontonkan karena begitu dan sangat memalukan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Tuhan tolong aku … buat dia gerah." Sasuke terdiam dan kembali memainkan beberapa kunci lagu, "Kayaknya lagu gabungan antara cherrybell dengan Smash tadi cocok banget deh. Bisa-bisa kalau ada yang dengar aku nyanyi tadi, aku bisa masuk televisi dan jadi terkenal. Pria pencetus lagu baru gabungan Cherrybell dan Smash, Sasuke CheMash! Boleh-boleh, keren juga kayaknya." Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri sembari memperhatikan layar kaca yang sedang menyala di hadapannya.

'Trrt Trrt Trrt'

Sasuke menoleh ke layar ponselnya dan mendecak kesal. "Kenapa?" jawabnya ketus sembari sesekali menelan jagung manis yang ada di hadapannya.

[Sas, aku lupa mau ke restoran apa? Aku juga jadi ikutan lupa nama cewek yang mau aku temuin itu siapa? Terus kalau misalnya aku sudah ketemu aku harus bilang apa?]

"Bilang kalau kamu bego. Ya ampun, Naruto kamu itu otaknya sebelum lahir sempat kemasuk di jamban, ya? Kamu kan mau ke restoran samping pom bensin. Terus nama ceweknya itu Shion. Ingat baik-baik, Shion! Kalau misalnya kamu gak ada topik buat diomongin. Ya, kamu suruh dulu Topik Hidayat hiatus dari bulu tangkisnya. Kamu tanya tentang hobinya dia atau tentang film kesukaan seperti yang biasa aku kasih tahu ke kamu. Ingat, jangan Naruto shippuden lagi."

[Kalau Sasuke Shippuden, boleh?]

"Boleh."

[Tapi kan gak ada, Sas.]

"Ya, kenapa kamu nanya, bego. Film macho seperti biasanya, Nar. Film yang gak pake naik burung-burungan. Karena apa? Semakin banyak film yang memakai burung sebagai ojek. Kan kasian, Nar. Populasi burung elang akan semakin menurun. Sudah, pokoknya kamu kayak biasa aja, oke?"

[I-iya, Sas.]

Setelah acara telepon-teleponan mesra dengan teman serumahnya, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di restoran tempat dia janjian dan di sana sudah ada Shion menunggu dengan anggunnya. Naruto tersenyum ramah sembari duduk di kursi tersebut. Dia menatap gadis berambut pirang dengan mata hijau yang ada di hadapannya dengan lekat. "Maaf lama," ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok," balas Shion sembari tersenyum kecil. Mereka sekalian memesan makanan dan minuman. Lalu yang terjadi hanyalah keheningan sebelum badai membelai.

20:15

20:30

21:00

Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara, "Sudah lama ya gak ada topeng monyet lewat depan rumahku," ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan topik yang sedikit menyimpang dari norma pembukaan topik pembicaraan.

Shion hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Tapi, kemaren sempat satu ada yang lewat depan rumah."

"Bawa monyet orangnya?"

"Iya, me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Gak, biasanya om-om topeng monyet jaman sekarang suka lupa. Kadang dia bawa singa keliling-keliling, hehehe."

Hening.

"Eh itu ada tahu di bibir kamu," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan di sekitar meja berkursi dua buah tersebut. Dia mencoba memberitahukan letaknya dengan cara memegang bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Tahu, kan aku lagi minum jus mangga."

"Eh, iya itu ada mangga. Di dekat pipi." Shion lalu memegang pipinya dan mengkerutkan keningnya. "Bukan, bukan, ke atas dikit." Shion memegang di sekitar pelipisnya. Naruto tersenyum dan memegang rambutnya.

"Ma-masa aku minumnya sampai ke rambut-rambut?" tanya Shion sembari memasang tampang bingung. Naruto hanya memasang senyum canggung dan mulai meminum jusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu lahir tanggal berapa?"

"23 Agustus, kenapa memangnya? Kamu tahu apa tentang orang yang lahirnya bulan Agustus?" tanya shion balik sembari memasang tampang yang sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan topik yang baru saja Naruto buat.

"Ah, gak. Aku lahirnya di rumah pamanku. Cocok gak sama orang yang lahirnya bulan Agustus?"

Hening.

"Kamu sukanya film apa?" Naruto kembali memecah keheningan dengan topiknya yang lebih baru lagi dan semoga saja berhasil. Sesekali dia kembali meminum jusnya dan menatap ke sekeliling. Semoga saja kali ini topiknya benar-benar berhasil sehingga dapat mengangkat suasana hangat di antara mereka berdua. Kan gak enak juga dari tadi cuma diam-diaman mulu.

"Aku sukanya Naruto shippuden. Soalnya pemeran utamanya keren banget. Sudah gitu rambutnya pirang, aku suka banget sama orang yang rambutnya pirang kayak aku."

"Sasuke sialan!" batin Naruto miris. Naruto tanpa sengaja memegang kantong celananya dan merasakan kejanggalan yang ada. Dia lupa bawa dompet. Dengan cepat dia mencoba mengirimi Sasuke sebuah pesan singkat. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke membalasnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di sana dan jangan sampai Shion pulang ataupun membayar makanannya.

"Kalau kamu sukanya film apa?"

"Oh, kalau aku sih film yang laki gitu. Yang banyak darahnya dan kekerasannya. Contohnya aja possession, itu kan ada adegan yang tangannya dicucuk garpu keren banget. Pas kayak gini nih, pas Ayahnya lagi makan kayak kamu gini, terus tiba-tiba anaknya nusuk tangan Ayahnya pake garpu gitu terus ditarik sampai mau dibuat putus gitu. Pas banget sama posisi kamu saat in—"

'Trrt Trrt Trrt'

"Halo. Kenapa, Ji?"

[Tuan, aku sudah dapat ularnya. Dia lagi nyantai aja katanya di bawah kursi dari tadi. Aku harus melakukan apa terhadap ular ini, Tuan?]

"Udah, kan kalau sudah dapat bunuh langsung. Ngapain pake nanya segala sih. Pokoknya kamu pegang kepalanya, ikat di tiang, terus kulitin kepalanya. Kalau gak, langsung potong-potong badannya. Biar kayak gitu gak pernah lagi masuk-masuk ke dalam rumah. Biar tahu dia siapa yang punya rumah," ucap Naruto sedikit berbisik namun masih dapat didengar oleh Shion dengan jelas.

Shion manatap Naruto dengan _horror_. Kedua tangannya tampak bergetar hebat sembari sesekali dia mencoba untuk berbicara. "A-aku pulang duluan, ya?"

Naruto yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Neji di telepon menjadi sedikit bingung dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kenapa pulang? Kamu belum boleh pulang. Pokonya kamu belum boleh pulang sebelum Sasuke datang. Kata Sasuke kamu belum boleh pulang." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Shion untuk tidak pulang dan tetap di tempatnya.

"Gak! Pokoknya aku pulang!"

Dengan begitu … Shion dieliminasi dari restoran tersebut dan harus meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya dapat berbengong ria.

[Nar, aku sudah mau nyampe, nih.]

"Sas, Shion pulang, Sas. Entah kenapa tadi dia tiba-tiba langsung pulang begitu aja. Aku gak ngerti. Tiba-tiba dia naik taxi sendirian dan pergi begitu aja."

[Kamu gimana, sih. Ini sudah malam, kalau misalnya dia dirampok dan semua barangnya hilang terus dia dibunuh gimana, Nar? Pokoknya kamu keluar dan ikutin itu taxi. Sialan!]

"Ke-kenapa, Sas?"

[Aku telponan sama kamu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa aku terlibat, bego. Pokoknya kamu cepat buntutin taxi itu!]

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Terima kasih, Pak," ucap Shion sembari turun dari taxi tersebut. Dia berjalan ke arah pagar rumahnya dan mencoba untuk memanggil-manggil orang yang ada di dalam rumah. Namun sepertinya belum ada jawaban pasti dari dalam. Sepertinya Shion mendapat harapan palsu dari orang rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian ada suara mesin mobil dari belakang. Shion berbalik dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menghampirinya. "Mau apa kamu ke sini? Kamu ngebuntutin aku?"

"Hah? Iya, buat mastiin kamu selamat sampai tujuan."

"Hah? Maksud kamu?"

"Iya, tadi aku takut kamunya kebunuh."

"A-apaan, sih?"

"Gak, takut kamu kebunuh. Kamu gak apa-apa—"

"Gak! Kamu pergi dari sini! Kamu mau bunuh aku, kan? Pergi!"

"Loh? Kok aku yang bunuh. Yang bunuh seharusnya orang lain dong."

"Pokoknya kamu pergi! Pergi! Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kamu itu bukan orang baik-baik!" Shion berteriak nyaring sembari menyemprotkan baygon ke arah Naruto. Entah dia dapat dari mana baygon sebesar itu.

"Aduh! I-itu semprotan apaan?"

"Ini baygon!"

"Itu baygon?"

"Iya!"

"Kok aku disemprot pake baygon sih? Memangnya mukaku kayak nyamuk?"

"POKOKNYA KAMU PERGI!"

.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"Sudah jangan sedih. Nanti aku kenalin lagi sama teman-teman aku yang lainnya," ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus-elus punggung Naruto.

"Gak, aku kapok deh," Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal sembari membelakangi Sasuke.

"Ini mantannya bukan jelek, Nar."

"Terus?"

"Mantannya buruk pokoknya, Nar."

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca. Maaf jika garing, hehe. Maaf pula tidak meng-update-nya pada malam minggu melainkan malam senin. Mohon di maafkan, heheh.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
